


Shiro x Male!Reader

by Who_Cares_Anyway



Series: Voltron Lemon! [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle, Voltron, hunk - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares_Anyway/pseuds/Who_Cares_Anyway
Summary: One time, when you are playing truth and dare with your friends from Voltron...You ask Shiro a question, that you should have left uncovered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is a smut fanfiction where there will be bxb in this.   
> Characters might be a little ooc so please don't hate!

You sit down with the paladins with a bowl of snacks in your hands. You look at the semi-circle formation that you are sitting in and you see Hunk, stuffing his face with food. You smile and then you see Pidge, crossing her arms and she has an annoyed look on her face. You hear Lance and Kieth fighting over something. You turn your eyes to them, and you see Lance pointing towards you. You blush immediately and you look down at your lap. You started to eat some chips that you have grabbed from the cupboard. They taste stale...You feel someone's cold eyes watching you and you glance up and you see the black paladin, Shiro, looking at you with lust filled eyes. You blush even more and you are about to leave, but you are interrupted by Lance coughing loudly, making everyone look towards him. Lance smiles at everyone and he speaks, with his loud, annoying voice, 

"Today! We are going to play truth or dare! (y/n) is going to start by spinning the bottle in the middle of the group! Does everyone know how to play this game?" Everyone nods and Pidge grumbles something, but Lance ignored everyone. Lance just smiled and held his hands out, like the ringmasters would do in the cirrus. Lance placed his hands down his side and he looked at you. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you. A blush appears on your face and you stand up in the middle of the group and you spin the large bottle. You wonder where the bottle came from, but that does not matter anymore, you have to think of questions fast and it has to be for everyone...The bottle spins around, for what it seems like forever but really it was for about 30 seconds before it lands on Pidge. You turn around and you look at Pidge. A small blush, but not noticeable blush appears on her face, and you ask, in a slightly shaky voice, 

"Truth or Dare Pidge?" Pidge looks around the room like someone has the answers, and she looks at you once more. It seems like forever before she answers you, 

"Truth....(y/n)...." You rack your brain, trying to figure out what to ask Pidge....you ask the stupidest question, but it's the only question that could come to your mind.  
"Pidge...What is your favourite colour?" Pidge's eyebrows knitted for a second before she answers, 

"It's green...Why?" You smile and shrug your shoulders. You earn a small smile from Pidge and she stands up, and you sit down as she spins the bottle. The bottle spins around faster than your spin, and it lands on Lance. Lance seems so excited when the bottle lands on him. He looks like he wants to clap his hands, like a 2-year-old, when they are handed a lollipop or some type of candy. Pidge takes a deep breath and a sly smirk appears on her face. Lance's smile disappears and his expression changes from excitement to fear. You can feel the tension in the room. Pidge crosses her arms. She seems slightly cocky as she asks Lance,  
"Lance, Truth or Dare?" Lance sighs and he looks around the room like Pidge did. He looked at Pidge once more and he said, with a nervous voice, 

"Truth....." 

"So- Lance...Do you have a major crush on Kieth?~" Lance and Kieth turn bright red. Lance hides in fear and he nods his head slowly. Kieth stands up and leaves the room without another word. You look at everyone and Pidge just shrugs.  
"Oh well...Lance, you're next." Lance stands up, still red in the face, and he gives the bottle a hard spin. The bottle lands on you and your ears turn bright red. You can feel everyone's eyes on you. You look at Lance, still bright red in the face. 

"(y/n)...truth or dare?" You sigh and you say,

"I pick...um...Dare..." Lance smiles and he turns to Shiro and then back to you. You can see Shiro ruff his hair up. For being a leader, Shiro looks nervous. Lance smirks and he says, 

"(y/n)...I dare you to sit on Shiro's lap and call him Daddy~ If I don't like how you do it, you have to spend the night with him, either way, Shiro would love it. Wouldn't you Shiro?~" Shiro looks at you bright red in the face.  
"Alright. I'll do it." You hear a gasp from Pidge and out of the corner of your eyes, you see Coran and Alurra around the corner, spying on you. You sigh while standing up and you walk over to Shiro. You mumble loud enough that only Shiro can hear you, 

"Sorry..." Shiro smiles slightly and he nods. You turn around and you see Lance standing in the middle, still, looking at both of you, crossing his arms. You roll your eyes and poke your tongue out at Lance. You hear a snicker from Hunk and Lance points the rude finger at you. Your eyes slightly widen and you turn around to an angry Shiro. You place your small hands Shiro's well-built shoulders. He looks up at you and you shake your head. You sigh and you sit on Shiro's lap. Yes, you are a male, but you feel so small against Shiro. You wrap your legs around Shiro's back, pulling you closer Shiro's warm chest. You can feel Shiro's heart pounding and you look up and you see Shiro blushing hard. You reach up and your small hands touch his ears. Your fingers trace his earlobes. You see Shiro take a sharp intake of breath and he bites his lip. You shift your body upwards so that your face is facing his. You smile and you slightly grind into him. You can tell that Shiro is turned on by this. You can feel his heartbeat picking up the pace. You slightly smirk and you say, looking into his eyes, 

"Daddy~ Can-Can you please- please give me some special treatment?~" Shiro's eyes widen and his whole face goes bright red. You feel someone's hand on your back. You turn around and you see Lance. He has that same sly look on his face again. Your smile turns into a frown, and your voice turns sour, 

"What do you want now Lance?" Lance chuckles to himself and he looks at the both of you.  
"Sadly (y/n)...I didn't like how you did this, you know my rules now child...You have to spend the night with Shiro...Oh! I forgot! Shiro! You can do whatever to (y/n)....and when I mean anything...I mean anything....let your mind wander~ Good luck you guys~" Lance leaves and so does everyone else after Lance. You poke your tongue once more at Lance before turning back to Shiro. 

 

"S-Shiro?"

 

"Fuck (y/n)...We are going to have a fun night tonight~"


	2. Chapter 2

_Your face goes full beetroot red. You look into Shiro's eyes and you see that something is that isn't Shiro. Maybe calling him Daddy was a bad idea that you shouldn't have listened to Lance. Heck. When was listening to Lance ever got you good anywhere? This is the last time that you will ever listen to Lance. Shiro wraps his huge arms around you and he pulls you even closer than before. Your ears go red and you go all shy, and you hide into Shiro's chest. You hear Shiro make a low growling sound and he picks you up in one movement. You make a slight squeaking sound and you pull yourself closer to Shiro. Shiro nuzzles into your neck and he blows into your neck, and you moaned._

_"Is that one of your turn-ons?~" Shiro licked your neck. You moaned once more and Shiro chuckles to himself. You grumble as he carries you into his bedroom. You close your eyes, in fear someone might see you. You open your eyes and you are in Shiro's bedroom. It looks like everyone else's bedroom but he has a couple of books in his bedroom and a chest of drawers on the left corner of his bedroom. He places you on his bed and he sits beside you, looking into your eyes. He moves closer to you and he grabs your chin and makes you look into his eyes. His eyes were filled with lust and this terrified you. You wanted to move away from him, but his grip on you was too powerful but so was his trance. He moved even closer so that both of your faces were touching. You blushed even more and you were starting to get hot all over. Shiro looked up and down at you, and he smirked. He could tell that you were starting to get into the heat._

_"You were getting into the heat (y/n)?~" You nodded slightly and you looked away from Shiro. You hear a low growl from Shiro and he turns you back to face him and he kisses you hard. Shiro took you_ to _your surprise and you moaned slightly and he forced his tongue into your mouth. You moan once more as Shiro explores every part of your mouth. He breaks the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between you, leaving you wanting more and panting hard. Shiro smirks once more, looking at you, and leaving you like this._

_"You have to call me Daddy once more before we can any further for tonight (y/n)...." You sigh and you move closer to Shiro, on all fours and you crawl on top of Shiro, taking him by surprise and you look his eyes. You smile, slyly, and say in a low voice,_

_"Please play with me more please Daddy~ I need you inside of me this time~ Please mess me up~ I have been wanting this for a long time~" You look up and down at Shiro. In one quick movement, Shiro flipped you, so you were on the bottom and he was on the top. He quickly pinned you to the bed and he kissed you hard once more. He quickly moved from your mouth to your neck once more. You moaned once more and slightly arched your back. Shiro smirks and he removes all your clothing, leaving you in your (f/c) boxers. You slightly shiver and Shiro moves his huge hands up and down your smaller figure. You blush hard as he moves down to your boxers. You bit your lip as it was getting plain full to keep your hard, pulsing member in your pants any longer. Shiro touches your member through your boxer and you moan out loud and arch your back. Shiro smirks and he stops. You look up and you make a confused face. He smiles and he points to his lower part of his body. You haven't realized that he has taken off his clothing himself. He has a toned body that could be equally or even more than a model male back on earth. Oh god_... _What are you thinking? Shiro pulled out of your thoughts by pulling you upwards roughly and he growled at you._  
 _"(y/n)...Did you hear me?" You shook your head slowly and Shiro sighed slowly. Something flashed in his eyes and he pushed you down again. You blushed again and your eyes widen slightly. Shiro looks pissed off, and when Shiro is pissed off, stay a mile away from him, wait, that's too close....go to another planet. Shiro rips off your pants and your hard member stands up like a stick. Shiro's eyes widen and he looks at you and back at your hard member. You nod._

 _"Yeah_... _That's it...." Shiro laughs slightly before grabbing your hard member tightly. You scream out in pain and with Shiro's metal hand, he covers your mouth. Your eyes widen and tears start to form in your eyes. Shiro smiles and he starts to pump up and down with the same tightness that he had before. Tears start to roll down your face and you try and tell Shiro to stop, but Shiro just keeps on going. You start to feel all hot all over and you start to slightly moaning into Shiro's hand. Shiro smiles and he removes his hand from your mouth. You moan louder and he pumps harder and faster. You feel even hotter and you moan louder than before. You roll your eyes back and you arch your back. Shiro pumps faster and faster but this time he switches his hand to the robotic arm. It was nothing that felt like anything than before. It was like heaven, wait, it was better than heaven. You came, only Shiro pumping your hard member with the robotic arm for about 30 seconds. You came all over your chest and all over Shiro. Shiro smiles evilly at you and he licks all of the cum that is all over him and you. You pant and smile at Shiro with a big grin._

_"T-That was-was amazing~"_

 

_"Oh (y/n) I can do so much more than that~"_


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes slightly as he says that. He keeps on licking all of the cum from his hands and then he moves onto your chest. You moan and you slightly arch your back. Your chest area is extremely sensitive after you came. You bit your lip and Shiro stops. He makes you sit on, on his lap, like you were sitting on his lap before all of this happened. You felt something hitting your balls and you look down, and you see Shiro's hard member making a tent in his pants. You look back up and Shiro gives another smirk at you once more. He knows and you know what he is thinking. Without any words, you pull off his pants, making his hard member stick up straight (which you nor Shiro is-) and you start to lick the tip of Shiro's dick. Shiro moans and that turns you on even more. You shift downwards, so you are on your all fours and you place yourself so that your mouth is on the position so you can give "treatment" to Shiro's hard member that needs some love and care from your mouth. (What an amazing, poetic way to say -give Shiro a blowjob-) You take Shiro's full length in and Shiro arches his back and moans out loud. You smirk and you start to bop your head up and down. Shiro grabs your hair roughly and he pushes your head up and down, making you go faster. Every now and again, you choke as Shiro pushes your head down too far. You can taste the pre-cum of Shiro's dick. Shiro moans more and you start to get hot all over once more. Shiro cums in your mouth and you take the full length once more. You gag and you swallow all of Shiro's cum in your mouth. He lets go of your hair and you remove your mouth from Shiro's dick. Still swallowing Shiro's cum. You speak, still slightly panting,

"You-You came a lot-"

"Well~ You are a good observer~ I can do a lot more things with my hard, hot, pulsing member of mine~"

Your eyes slightly widened at the sentence that Shiro just said to you. You move upwards, sitting on Shiro's bed. A tight feeling formed inside of your stomach and you felt that you were about to cum, but you couldn't. You have never felt a feeling like this before. Before you could do anything, Shiro crawls forward to you and he blindfolds you quickly. You panic immediately and you wave your hands around, trying to find something to latch onto, but Shiro found your hands first. You hear Shiro chuckle to himself and he gently kisses your hands. You blush hard and you try to struggle out of Shiro's grip but it was no use. Shiro was just too strong and you were too weak against Shiro. When you get out of this, if you do, you will be working in the gym, for a long while now. You grumble to yourself, for being too weak and not strong enough against Shiro.

"I won't hurt you (y/n)~" Shiro whispered in your ear. You blushed hard and a shiver sent down your spine. Shiro chuckles once more before stroking your back, in up and down movements, gently. You know what Shiro is doing. He is teasing you, and then when you can't take anymore, you will beg for him to pound you like crazy. You know what he is doing, but he is doing it so much. You slightly twitch and you start to moan slightly. You bite your lip, in stopping yourself, and so thinks that he is winning in this little game that he is playing with you. You shift yourself towards Shiro, pressing your smaller body against his huge, strong build body. You can feel Shiro take a sharp intake of breath. You smile slightly, even you being blindfolded, you feel safe when you are with Shiro. You can feel Shiro's heartbeat racing. You nuzzle into him more and he takes another sharp intake of breath. You slightly smirk and you wrap your arms around his broad chest and you can feel his heartbeat going crazy now. He likes hugs and soft things.....placed in long-term memory. You hear Shiro grumble something.

"S-Shiro? Is ev-everything alright?" You feel Shiro nod and he places his head on yours. He makes you feel small once more. You slightly pout and Shiro laughs. He grabs your chin and places a soft kiss on your lips.

"Don't pout....You are ruining your beautiful smile..." Your face goes bright red and you freeze. I have a pretty smile...? Shiro laughs once more before he places more kisses down your body, trailing down to your lower body. You freeze up sometimes and sometimes you slightly shudder. He presses against you, signaling you to lay down on the bed once more. You follow what he tells you and you get a rough, hungry kiss on your lips as a reward. A smile plays on your lips as moves down to your lower area. He starts to fiddle with your balls and you let out a loud moan. He covers your mouth with his normal hand. He whispers in your ear,

"You can't be so loud (y/n)! Everyone else will hear you!" You nod slowly and he removes his hand from your mouth. You slightly bite your lip as he touches your butt hole. You can hear him slightly smirking. He moves closer to you once more and he presses his hands towards your mouth,

"Suck" Your eyebrows slightly knit but you open your mouth, obeying his orders and he places his fingers in your mouth and you start to suck on his fingers. You make sure that every part of his fingers is covered in your saliva. He removes his fingers from your mouth and you blush harshly. Shiro chuckles once more before inserting one finger inside of you. You let out a small cry of pain but you cover your mouth with your hand. He moves slowly up and down, and he starts to wiggle his finger inside of you. You arch your back and moan into your mouth. Shiro inserts two more fingers, stretching your insides and you almost scream, mixed with pain and pleasure. You want to moan out aloud but you couldn't, as everyone will hear you. You want Shiro now, but he is too busy placing you into the heat zone. You slightly grumble to yourself, but Shiro sees this and he ruffly inserts the 4th finger inside of you. You scream out in pain. This was a little too much. Tears start to form up in your eyes but that pain quickly turns into pleasure.

"(y/n)? Are you ready for it?~"


	4. Chapter 4

You can't even hear Shiro properly. Your head was swimming with pleasure. You felt that you were floating on water, but you were on the ground.

"(y/n)? Are you alright?" Shiro pulls his fingers out of you and you let out a low groan. You slowly nod as beats of sweat trail down the side of your head.

"Y-Yeah- I am. Thanks for asking anyway- I just.... just never had an experience like this before..." Shiro's eyes slightly widen and you blush darkly, and a small smile plays upon your lips. "I wouldn't mind.... if you were my first..." Shiro blushed darkly as well and he slowly nodded as well.

"Alright- It's my first time doing this to someone- Are you sure you want this?" You smile this time and you nod. You wanted this. Shiro would be the first person to do something like this. You had some ex's in the past, but they were all not the right person to do this. You needed to find the right person to do something important to do it with and Shiro is the best person to do it with. He was strong and tall and so sweet towards you. Shiro smiles back to you. Shiro moves off the bed and he grabs some lube. You shift yourself upwards and you sat on the bed. Shiro came back with the lube in his hands. He looked nervous.

"Are you alright Shiro?" Shiro smiles softly at you and he nods.

"Yeah I am- I- Never mind...How should we start this?" You smile, and you move forward to Shiro and you kiss him on the lips. Shiro's eyes widen and he kisses you back. He drops the bottle of lube on the bed and wraps his arms around you and he pushes you back onto the bed. You slightly moan into the kiss. Shiro grinds into you and you break the kiss and you moan loudly.

"Like this" Shiro laughs and he flips you over in one quick motion. You squeak slightly as Shiro flips you and Shiro whispers in your ear, in a deep voice,

"Like this? ~" Your ear turns bright red and Shiro chuckles in your ear once more. You slightly whimper and grind into the bed, showing Shiro that you want some friction. Shiro laughs once more before entering one finger inside of you. You bit your lip and slightly groan. He wiggles his finger inside of you once more, earning a sweet moan from you before taking his finger out. You feel empty without him inside of you. You want him. You are ready for Shiro. You hear Shiro lube himself up.   
"Do you want me to use a condom?" Shiro asks, in your ear once more. You shake your head, turning your head to face him. You place a soft, but quick kiss on his lips. Your eyes are filled with lust and love and so was his. You smiled at him and he smiled back. He placed kisses all down your back until he hit your butt /hehe- butt// He heaves a sigh before entering you slowly. You close your eyes and grab the bed sheets tightly. It hurts slightly, but you knew that this pain will slowly turn into pleasure. Shiro asks,

"Can I enter you fully (y/n)?" You nod, breathing hard.   
"P-Please Shi-Shiro-"

"You have to call me Daddy- Then I will you enter you~" You blush darkly and say,

"Please, Daddy- Daddy~ Enter me please~" Shiro smirks and he slams into you hard. He earns a loud moan from you and your eyes widen.

"Are you okay (y/n)? I am just making sure that you aren't hurt." You smile.

"Yeah- You can move if you want-" Shiro moves slowly and he earns another groan from you. It was so good- Shiro starts to move faster and you moan louder. You can feel Shiro's member pulsing inside of you. This was so good- too good- Shiro was feeling a lot of the pleasure as well. Shiro was going faster.

"Dam- (y/n) Your- Your so good~ I am so close~" You moan once more before saying, while slightly saying,   
"Me-Me to Sh-Shiro!~" You feel Shiro twitch once more before he thrusts into you once more before he moans loudly and he comes inside of you. Your whole-body shudders with pleasure and you come soon after. Your whole body feels with warmth and Shiro pulls his member out of you. You fall onto the bed face first, panting hard. Shiro falls beside you, and you turn to face him. He pulls you close and you cuddle with him. You feel happy and warm all inside. You purr happily into Shiro and Shiro hums happily to you. He softly strokes your (h/c) (h/l). You smile while closing your eyes. You place your head on Shiro's chest and you hear his heartbeat. Your eyes close fully, and you start to feel sleepy. You mumble to Shiro,

"I love you Shiro" You hear Shiro laugh and he keeps stroking your hair as you fall asleep on his chest. 

 

"I love you too (y/n)...." 

 

-Thank you guys for reading this! I might add another chapter to this! A day after this all happens! It will be a lead on to the other lemon that I will be writing which will be Lance x Male! Reader! I hope you guys enjoyed this lemon! This is my first lemon, so, once again, thanks!-


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up to the feel of Shiro's arm wrapped around your smaller waist. You look around and you see that Shiro and yourself are in clothes once more. A small smile plays on your lips and you sigh softly to yourself. Shiro must have done that when you were asleep, you think to yourself as you look down. You force yourself out of Shiro's grip, which was extremely hard for you because you had no upper arm strength, unlike Shiro. You sit up on the bed, and you sigh softly to yourself. You stretch slightly and you rub the sleep in your eyes. 

"How long have I been asleep for-" You yawn as you mumble softly to yourself. Before you could finish your sentence, you feel Shiro wrap his arms around your waist once more and he nuzzles his head into your neck. A blush appears on your face and he chuckles softly. 

"Morning (y/n)...." Shiro mumbles into your neck. Normally you see Shiro, all ready for action and almost jumping around the place with energy but he won't do that because Shiro is all serious, but now, Shiro is quiet and sleepy. It's kind of cute, to see Shiro like this. You smile and you pat Shiro's hair softly. 

"H-Hey~ Shiro...did you dress me last night...?" Shiro nods slowly, still resting his head on your neck. You feel his soft breath on your neck and a blush appears, softly on your face. "Shiro....~ We need to go now~ Otherwise- Everyone might think we did stuff last night, which we did to it Shiro, but how loud was I? Do you think everyone could hear us last night?" You groan slightly you close your eyes. You mumble to yourself and Shiro moves away from you and he stands up, and he grabs your shoulders. You open your eyes to see Shiro, standing in front of you. His hair is all messed up from last night and he has some love bites on his neck if you look closely enough. You sigh and Shiro smiles at you. 

"(y/n)...Don't worry about that stuff- it's natural anyway- Look, everyone here is understanding about this kind of stuff...They might give you some dirt for the next couple of days, but if it turns to anything worse than that, which it probably won't....I'll have to stand in and sort it out, okay?" You nod slowly and you smile properly at Shiro this time. 

"Yeah...I hope the dirt doesn't last that long..." 

"Look...I promise you nothing bad will happen...Come on...Like you said, let's get out of here and see what happens..." Shiro hugs you tightly and you hug Shiro back. As he lets you go, you take in a deep breath and you fix up your hair slightly and your clothing. You sigh once more before walking out of Shiro's bedroom. As you walk out into the hallway, you bump into Lance. You look up at Lance and Lance smiles slightly at you but you see jealously flicker in his eyes. 

"S-Sorry Lance- I didn't see you there-" Lance nods slightly.   
"Yeah- I guess I didn't see you either..." Lance grumbles slightly and he walks off. Shiro comes out behind you and you turn around and you look up at him. 

"Lance was acting funny before...Do you know why?" Shiro shakes his head. 

"Maybe we were just having a bad day, that was all." You nod your head slowly and you walk towards the living area where everyone is sitting. You are greeted by Pidge and Hunk, who is talking about their next project about food and science together. Pidge looks away from Hunk, and Pidge smiles warmly at you. 

"He (y/n)! Can you come over here for a second? I need you for a bit...If I can steal you from Shiro...if he doesn't mind" Pidge smirks slightly and your face goes bright red. You slowly nod and Shiro chuckles. 

"It's alright Pidge...Just don't steal him from me~" Shiro places a small kiss on your forehead before walking off into the training room. You smile and you walk over to where Pidge and Hunk are. As you sit down, they both look at each other and then they look at you. Pidge was the first to break the silence. 

"So~ How was last night....?~" Your face goes bright red again and you cover your hands over your face.   
"I knew that you were going to ask those questions...." Hunk patted you softly on the back and you looked up and saw Kieth walked into the room. He looked clearly pissed, way more than normal. As soon as you made eye contact with you, he grabbed you by the hand and he dragged you out of the room. He dragged you away into his bedroom, and he let you go as soon as he closed the door. You were panting slightly and you looked at him once more. He looked still pissed off, but there was something else....lust....?

"Hey- Keith...why are we are in here anyway? I was talking to Pidge..." 

"Why can't you see it (y/n)...Shiro took me from you, and now...I'm going to take back what is mine~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I am at the moment of writing Keith's part! I will have some options open to everyone! 
> 
> The options will be   
> -You fight Keith  
> -Lance comes in  
> -Shiro comes in 
> 
> You can read all of them or chose what pathway you want to go! Good Luck and thank you for reading this fanfiction! As I said before, this is my first fanfiction and lemon for Voltron! I hope its good and up to everyone standards!


	6. Chapter 6

/This is a chapter where you fight against Keith- Good Luck.

/Another little warning- Keith is going to act like a complete asshole and a jerk so please don't get mad at me- He might be OOC

Your eyes widen in fear and shock. "Wh-Why Keith...? I didn't-didn't know about this...." Keith chuckles and he moves closer to you and you move away from him. 

"Why are you running away from me (y/n)....? I love you~" Keith's eyes are filled with lust and his face slightly darkened. You start to tremble with fear and you move away from him until your back hits his bedroom wall. Keith notices this and he smirks, and in one quick movement, he closes the gap between you. You slightly blush as Keith nears you. "Come on (y/n)~" You didn't want this at all. You sigh and close your eyes. 

Remember what Shiro told you...When someone is close to you...and you don't want them near you...What do you do....? As you try to remember, you remember the one thing that (f/n) told you before you left. "If it's a guy, knee him in the nuts- trust me, it hurts so much, they will just drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes."

You open your eyes and stare at Keith with icy cold eyes. "No- I don't want it at all Keith...I don't like you in that way at you. You can't force someone to like you like that- It's gross and it's disgusting." Keith smirks at you. 

"Aw~ So (y/n) has finally grown some balls has he?~" You growl at him and you strike your knee upwards to where Keith's groin area is and he cries out in pain. He doesn't fall to the ground but he does loosen his grip on you which you take the chance to get out of his hands. You remove yourself from Keith's grip and you make your way to the door and you open the door. Keith growls at you before pulling you back into your bedroom and closing the door. He glares at you and he stands over you, trying to make himself as powerful looking as much as possible but he fails as you start to laugh at him. He glares at you once more before sighing,

"What is it that is so funny to look at (y/n)...?" Keith's eye twitched slightly. 

"I just- you looking so powerful and everything...it's just so funny- You're just so normally adorable- but really you're just a cute little fluffy anger ball" It is true. You are slightly taller than Keith himself, but he can easily (properly) take you over with a couple of hits, with the amount of training that he does all the time. Keith growls once more and pins you quickly once more to the wall. He caught you surprise, and you let out a soft groan as you are shoved against the wall once more. Keith smirks once more. He reaches out to your face, and you flinch slightly. That doesn't stop him though, he reaches out until he touches your face and he softly strokes it. You close your eyes shut, waiting for the pain to reach your face, but it never comes. Instead, all you feel, is Keith's gloved hand, stroking your face softly. You open your eyes slowly, and you meet Keith's dark purple eyes. He softly smiles at you and even his eyes are sparkly. You look up and down at him. 

'What the fuck is wrong with Keith- One second, he is about to fucking rip you apart and fuck you like crazy and now he is....stroking my face?!' 

You look at him once more and lines your cheekbones with his fingers. This sends a shiver down your spine and you shiver. He smirks and he traces the outline your whole face. From your nose to your lips. He smiles once more before removing himself from you. He titls his head slightly. He smirks once more. "You are always going to be mine (y/n)..." 

'Fucking knew it- he is crazy....crazy in love for me....'

Keith continues; 

"And I will take back what is mine...I can't stand the smell of someone else...on you. My Own Beauty and he takes you before I get the chance to- He is always in my way- Always in my way-" You cut him off by walking up to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Before he can do anything more, you pull away and you place your hand on his shoulder. He looks at your hand and he looks back up at you with a confused look on his face. You sigh, 

"Keith...I don't really want to be anyone's. I don't really want to be 'owned' by anyone. I really don't like to pin down to just one person. Yeah- I had slept with. Was it great? It was fucking awesome experience." You blush darkly, admitting it in front of Keith. "Look- You can't just say that to someone- Love or liking someone doesn't work like that Keith. You need to understand how love works- before you can say or even fucking do things like this Keith." You place another soft kiss on Keith's lips. He pulls you into him, and it soon turns into a heated kiss. 

...

You wake up to laying next to Keith. You smile softly, remembering what happened last night.

...

"K-Keith!~" You moan loudly as Keith's tongue licks on your sensitive nipple. You grip the bed sheets underneath you tightly. He smirks before placing kisses on your chest before kissing your underwear that is holding your hard, dripping pre-cum member. You moan and buck your hips as Keith removes your underwear. Keith blows a puff an air towards your member and you cum almost immediately. Keith smirks and he crawls back up your body and he whispers in your ear, 

"Are you sure that you want this?" 

 

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Shiro comes and save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting to this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story!

-What is this? Un Update? I don't know of such a thing-

Your face goes bright red, and you take a couple of steps backing away from Keith. You can't believe what is going on here. Keith is confessing to you, in the oddest way you can ever situation you can place yourself into. You shake your head and put your hands up in defence.

"Keith, I don't think I can obtain your confession, or whatever you really want to call it, but I am with Shiro now...and I can't do that to him."

You hear a dark chuckle from Keith.

"Oh (y/n)...I wasn't asking you or even telling you this. I wasn't even requesting this, I was telling you (y/n)." 

 

"Keith like I said before-"

Keith glared darkly at you, and he walked towards you, and before you could do anything, next second, you are pinned against the wall. Keith smirks at you once more. You look away from Keith and try to work out, to get out of this situation.

You had to get away from here.

What should you do?

Call Shiro? Kick Keith and punch him, and next get Shiro?

Keith's hands roam up your shirt, and he leans closer to your neck. He breathes softly on your neck, which breaks you out of your thoughts, and it sends shivers down your spine. Your face heats up darkly. You wiggle slightly out of Keith's grip and you take in a deep breathe, about to call out for Shiro, but Keith, being himself, he quickly covered his gloved hand over your mouth. He glared at you mouth more.

"I wouldn't fucking do that if I was you. Regardless, what would you do in this situation anyway? What, call out for Shiro?~ Aw, what is Shiro going to do?~ Is he is going to save (y/n)~, and then you both are going to have a happy ending?!"   
Keith's voice grew angry at the end of his sentence, and as his words got angrier, his grip tightened more on your hands and his hand on your mouth applied more pressure. This caused you more even uncomfortable.

'I have to get out of this situation.'

You suck in a deep breath before bitting harshly down on Keith's hand. Keith's eyes widen, and he removes his hand from you quickly and he swears under his breath. You seize this chance to scream out Shiro's name.

"SHIRO! HELP ME!"

"Son of a bitch-"

Keith swears once more, loudly and he slaps you. His hands connect with you already redden cheek and the sound of the slap is defening in your ears. The sound rings out in your ears, and tears roll down silently down your face. You look up at Keith, and he smirks.

"Aw- is (y/n) crying?~" You look away from him in shame. A man, crying, over a slap. How pathetic. What would Shiro say, if he saw you in this state anyway? He would properly scold you for crying over a slap, and properly tell you to grow up, or even man up, and take the situation. You look back at Keith once more, this time, Keith has let go of your other hand, and he has removed himself from you. He has taken a couple of steps back, and what looks like it, he is holding his hand. Before you can do anything or even say anything, Shiro comes bursting through the door.

"What the hell is going on here?! (Y/n)? Are you okay?"

Shiro turns to look at you, and his face softens. He walks over to you, calmly and slowly. He pulls you into a soft but also comforting hug. You slightly flinch at first, but then you melt into the hug. He places a soft kiss on top of your head, before letting you go. He stands in front of you when you hear another dark chuckle from the other side of the room. Keith is now standing, a couple of steps from Shiro and yourself. You press yourself closer to Shiro, wanting to feel safe, and protected.

"Aw~Is Shiro come here saving you?" You hear a taunting tease from Keith. You move to tell me off, but Shiro's arm comes in front of you, blocking you from moving any closer. Shiro turns slightly to close Keith's door behind himself.

"Keith, would you like to explain what is going on here?" Shiro speaks in calming but cold tone. Keith casually shrugs.

"I wanted to take back what was mine Shiro, but he won't let me, so I wanted to take him back and claim him, as mine, like he was meant to be, but you decided to take him away from me. Which made me angry..."Keith cracks his knuckles and his neck. Shiro sighs, and he takes a small step forward.

"Keith, you need to understand this. People aren't meant to be claimed by anyone. They are not objects. He is a person, I am a person and so am you Keith." He and keith growls shoves Shiro back slightly.

 

"This is the part that you don't fucking understand Shiro! He is mine! HE iIS MINE!" You flinch from Keith's angry words. You catch Keith's eyes and see that is eyes are filled with lust and anger. A mix that isn't good. You sigh softly to yourself and you place a hand on Shiro's back. Shiro turns around to look at you. You give him a slight nod, and he nods back. You walk out of Keith's room, and Shiro follows. Shiro quickly closes the door and locks it from the outside. You can hear screams and things are being thrown and then smashed against the wall.

 

"He just needs some time to get himself over with it..." Shiro says quietly to you. You nod. "I'll let the others know, so they won't let Keith out of his room by mistake." You nod again. Shiro turns to face you. "You did great today babe. Standing up for yourself." You blush darkly at Shiro's compliment and he chuckles before leaning towards you and you close the gap, by firmly placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Shiro."

"I love you too (y/n)."

The end


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Lance comes in and saves you

This chapters will be in the same situation. Keith wants to take you back, but in this chapter, Lance comes in and saves you. This will be fluff only! Only one more chapter after this and it shall be completed! Thank you so much for being so kind and so patient in waiting for these chapters. Enjoy the second last chapter of this fanfiction.

You back away slowly from Keith. 

You take a couple of steps backwards, and Keith takes a couple of steps towards you. He soon closes in the space between you and him. This makes you back yourself up onto his door. He smirks softly and he softly cups your cheek in his gloved hand. You slightly flinch at his touch, and your reaction makes him growl. You look away from Keith, and your gaze falls to the floor. Keith growls once more, this time, a warning growl. It seems like he is warning you to look up again otherwise something might happen to you. 'I want to play this game safe...' You think to yourself. You take a deep breath before looking back at Keith. He still has his gloved hand on your cheek, which slightly disturbs you, but, you have to do this. For your own safety, or until someone and saves you from him. You look into Keith's eyes. His dark purple eyes are filled with lust, but they are also filled with deep anger and passion. Keith lets out a small chuckle, 

"What are you going to do (y/n)?~" You don't reply straight away, which seemed to anger Keith even more, but you answered a couple of seconds after,

"I don't know...I might just call out for help..." Keith bites his lips. He didn't like your response, and he growled. 

 

"You are not going to call out, not even for Lance. No one is going to hear you, and I am going to make sure that you are mine." You are frozen on the spot. 'Is Keith really threatening you? Or is he just saying to scare you? You can't tell anymore, as Keith's face is way to hard to read for emotions. You slightly shake your head. 

"N-No...Someone will get me and get me out of here Keith." Your voice shakes slightly. Keith narrows his eyes at you. 

"Like I said, I said before- No one is coming to get you. No one is going to save your pretty little ass." 

"Hey Keith, my man? You in there?" You hear a knock at Keith's door. You sigh in relief, while Keith curses in anger. 

"Yeah, I am just a bit busy...." 

Keith glares at you, and he removes his hands from you. He presses his fingers, to your lips, and he removes his fingers from your lips. He pushes you, into the small bathroom that he has in his bedroom. He closes the door, behind him, and you hear a soft click, telling you, that the bathroom door is locked. You are left in darkness, and you press your ear against the door, wanting to hear what Lance wanted to say to Keith. 

>>>Be Angry Emo Mullet head (Keith) ((What is this from? I'll be super proud if anyone knows this))<<<

"What do you want Lance?" 

Keith asked angrily. He didn't want anyone to interrupt him and (y/n)....time..." Lance shoved his hands in his pockets, and he looked down at the ground. While Keith crossed his arms, and glared at Lance, from where he was standing. Even though Keith, being slightly shorter than Lance, Keith was stronger, physically speaking to Lance. 

"W-Well...I heard (y/n) in here before...I was just wondering where he went..." 

Keith bites his lip, he uncrossed his arms, and he made them into tight balls, by his side. 

"He isn't here at the moment Lance, so if you have nothing else to do here, leave." Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith.   
"That was very rude, even for you mullet head." Lance crossed his arms, proud of what he said to Keith. 

"Just leave Lance." 

"Why should I? I have every right to be in here, even (y/n), was in here! And you don't let anyone in your room! Not even Shiro at times, and I thought you guys were close...Jeez-" 

"Lance, I told you once, and I am telling you once again, leave." 

<>

You let out a small gasp, as you hear what goes on, in Keith's room. You can tell by Keith's voice, he is getting more angry, by the second, and Lance's teasing is not helping the situation at all. What can you do anyway? You are stuck in a bathroom, alone in the dark, and the bathroom door is locked. Also, there is no way that you can fit through the small window, and the air vents aren't an option either. Only Allura's mice can go through the air vents...

Allura's mice! 

That's it! But how can you get the mice's attention, where you are nowhere near them...Great. So you are stuck in the bathroom, with no ideas, and Keith might break Lance's bones if Lance doesn't shut up about Keith's hairstyle. You sigh softly to yourself. 

Wait. 

You can bang on the door! 

Why didn't you think of that idea before?! 

You smile brightly to yourself before you standing up and you bang on the door really loudly. 

"LANCE!" You yell at the top of your lungs. "I'm IN HERE!" You smile, as you hear the click of the door, and you see Lance, standing on the other side of the door. "Lance!" You smile and you run towards him, and you hug him tightly. 

"Whoa, hey (y/n), I didn't know you were in there..." 

Lance chuckles, and you nuzzle into his shoulder. He pats you softly on your head. You let go of Lance, and you look behind him, seeing Keith fuming with anger. You glare at him, and before you go and bash him, Lance grabs your arm. 

 

"Don't," 

Lance whispers in your ear, and your ear turns bright red. You nod, and you look at Lance, waiting to do next. Lance nods, and he pulls you along, and out of Keith's room. You lock the door behind you. You don't hear anything more from Keith's room. Lance looks at you with great concern, and you hug him once more. 

"Thanks, Lance...for saving me." Lance laughs once more, and he places a soft kiss on your forehead.   
"Anything for my princess~" 

"H-Hey! I am a male! I am not a princess!" Lance laughs once more, and you both walk away from Keith's room. 

"Oh! So sorry, your highness...I meant prince~" You giggle, and Lance smiles brightly. 

 

-The End- 

Oh my gosh! thank you so much for the wonderful support in writing this huge story! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, as this is the second last chapter! The last chapter is a special one. I will put a warning before the story, just in case, some people may not agree with it. Once again, thank you for all the supportive comments! It really makes my day, when someone comments on my story! 

Enjoy your wonderful day/night! 

Bye for now!


End file.
